Interpreters can be used to interpret telephone conversations of parties speaking different languages. A multi-way calling feature may be used to connect an interpreter to a telephone call. For fee-based interpretation services, the interpreter typically must be lined-up for the call ahead of time and the details for billing the interpretation services pre-arranged. In requesting the services of an interpreter, one of the parties to the conversation specifies the languages to be interpreted, the time the interpreter will be needed, the steps for connecting the interpreter to the call, and the like. However, situations arise where it is not convenient to pre-arrange the interpretation services. For example, it may not be known ahead of time at what point or for how long an interpreter will be needed during the course a call.